Story About Love
by Cyn Shadow
Summary: At least i know my story is not like Romeo and Juliet./LuhanxReader/RnR/DLDR!


Title : Story About Love

Lenght : Oneshoot

Cast : Xi Luhan and You.

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber. Tapi ceritanya real dari otak Author.

Summary : _At least i know my story is not like Romeo and Juliet._

# Warning for the Typo(s)

# Review juseyooo ^^

 _Story About Love_

Aku menghela napas kasar hingga membuat orang disebelahku ini, Xi Luhan, menoleh dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sering sekali kudengar dari mulut orang-orang disekitarku ketika aku melakukan hal yang sama, " Kau baik-baik saja? " dan yaah, aku tentu berkata, " Aku baik-baik saja.. " Tapi dia tahu aku pasti bohong dan dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan dalam keadaan inilah aku menyerah, "Okay, Okay, Lu, aku menyerah, aku tidak baik-baik saja, puas? "

" Kambuh lagi? "

" Iya, "

" Perlu ke rumah sakit? "

" Tidak, babo, "

" Tapi katanya kau ... "

" Hatiku yang kambuh, bukan paru-paruku "

Raut khawatir diwajahnya berubah menjadi raut absurd yang tak dapat kuanalisa apa maksudnya, " Bilang dari tadi, aku khawatir tahu, " ujarnya, aku menyenderkan kepala dibahunya, dan dia menarik pinggangku. Dia benar-benar khawatir, aku tahu itu. " Orang itu kenapa lagi? " ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali fokus pada kemudi. " Tidak ada, hanya saja aku salah paham, " ujarku yang membuatnya mengernyit, " Kenapa lagi sekarang? " Tanyanya, " Kau sedang mengemudi, kan, tuan Xi.. " jawabku, dia malah membelokkan _Camarro_ tuaku ini menuju _rest area_. " Apa lagi sekarang? " tanyaku, " Berhenti sebentar, aku lapar.. " ujarnya santai, Aku mengendikkan bahuku tak peduli. Lalu segera keluar dari mobil begitu sampai didepan salah satu restaurant. Luhan menyusul disebelahku tak lama kemudian, " Kau sebenarnya mau tahu alasannya kan? " tanyaku penuh selidik. " Hmm, kurasa kau cocok juga jadi detektif.. " pujinya, kami segera memesan dan mencari tempat duduk. " Salah paham apa sekarang? " tanyanya setelah kami duduk, " Dia kan pergi ke London, lalu tadi dia pulang dan memberiku 2 batang coklat. Kupikir hanya aku yang diberi olehnya, ternyata banyak juga yang diberi olehnya.. Malahan Suzy diberi 1 kotak coklat putih.. " paparku pada Luhan, " Oh begitu.. " jawabnya pendek, " Yaakk.. aku menceritakan panjang lebar dan hanya itu jawabanmu? " aku memukul lengannya pelan sambil melotot. " Memangnya aku harus bilang apa? " tanyanya terlihat bodoh, " Lupakan " jawabku ketus. Luhan hendak berbicara lagi ketika pesanan kami sudah datang, sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yaah setidaknya aku terhindar dari omong kosong.

" Lu.. Ayo basket.. " ujarku padanya yang sedang menonton bola. " Tidak.. ini sudah malam dan udara malam tak baik untukmu.. " ceramahnya yang membuat aku mendengus kesal. " Aku kan sering ikut balap jalanan.. " ujarku. " Lalu aku harus bilang apa? " dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi. " Lu... jebal.. " mohonku, dia membuang napas kasar mendengarkanku lalu bediri tepat didepanku, dia memegang bahuku. " Aku menyayangimu, dan tak ingin melihatmu kesakitan, mengerti? " ujarnya, aku merengut kesal dan hendak keluar, tapi Luhan menahan lenganku, " Apa lagi sekarang? " ujarku hampir menangis. " Yaa, uljima... Ayo lihat turnamen basket saja.. " ajaknya padaku " Andwaaee.. Aku mau main, bukan nonton.. " ujarku sambil terisak. Luhan memeluk tubuh kecilku. " Aku menyayangimu dan tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.. Aku tak mampu melihatmu kesakitan.. " tutunya sambil mengelus punggungku. Aku semakin terisak bukan karena Luhan melarangku, tapi karena aku tahu dia sangat baik untukku. Aku selalu menyusahkannya, selalu datang ke apartementnya kalau dapat masalah dan membebaninya bahkan di sekolah sekalipun. Aku balas memeluknya sambil masih terisak. " Apa ketika aku ke China sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? " tanyanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dia menarikku untuk duduk disebelahnya, " Tidak ada.. " jawabku. Luhan menghapus air mataku, " Mau main basket? " tanyanya, aku menatapnya heran tapi sedetik kemudian mengangguk senang, " Anak manis.. Yasudahlah... ayo bemain, ambil _cannula_ mu dulu.. " titahnya, " Kenapa aku harus membawanya? " tanyaku keberatan, " Sudah bawa saja.." paksanya. Aku menggerutu tidak jelas lalu mengambil tabung oksigen yang menjadi temanku hampir setiap hari itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Kelelahan? " tanyanya saat kami di dalam Porsche Luhan setelah bermain basket. " Aku benar-benar bahagia.. " ujarku lain, " Kemana sekarang? " tanyanya. Aku terdiam merasakan rasa sakit tiba-tiba di paru-paruku, " Pulang? " tambahnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. " Kau sakit? " dia bertanya lagi, " Ani.. Kajja.. " jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin, Luhan bergegas menjalankan mobilnya. Aku semakin kesakitan kuremas ujung jaketku, " Lu.. " panggilku pelan, " Hmm? " jawabnya masih fokus pada stir mobil . " Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kata-kata William Shakespeare? " tanyaku. " Kenapa menanyakan itu? " dia malah balik bertanya, " Bagaimana dengan ini ' Perjalanan Cinta sejati takkan mudah.. ' tentang kata-kata itu? " tanyaku berusaha menahan sakit, " Menurutmu cerita cintaku mudah? Orang yang kusukai bahkan mengharapkan orang lain.. " jawabnya, " Bagaimana _clue_ orang yang sangat beruntung itu? " tanyaku lagi. " Dia tak begitu cantik, dia sakit hati setiap hari, tapi aku suka semangatnya, dia tipikal orang yang pantang menyerah, " jelasnya, dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi aku tak begitu mendengarkannya karena tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan pandanganku kabur.

" Kau tahu orang itu berada didekatku sekarang, " ujarku padanya, dia diam saja. Aku kemudian menoleh dan mendapati dia tertidur, aku menyentuhkan tangan di keningnya ingin menyingkirkan helaian rambut di dahinya sampai aku syok dengan tubuhnya. Dingin. Aku menghentikan mobil secara mendadak di tepi jalan lalu mencari _cannula_ nya di bangku belakang, kupasangkan alat bantu pernapasan itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai aku langsung menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menuju rumah sakit.

" Tuan Xi, anda walinya? " ujar seseorang berpakaian putih itu padaku, aku mendongak mendapati seorang dokter tengah menatapku. Aku reflek berdiri, " Apa dia baik-baik saja? " tanyaku, Dokter itu memperlihatkan raut sedih, aku mendelik, " Ada apa? " tanyaku tak sabar, " Kami sudah mengganti sebelah paru-paru nya, tapi saya rasa antibiotiknya tidak mau bekerja.. Maafkan saya tuan Xi... " ujarnya pasrah, " Tak mungkin, dia tidak boleh mati.. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.. " ujarku, lalu melesat masuk ke ruangannya. Kutatap wajah pucatnya, rambut pendek seperti anak laki-lakinya, mata almondnya yang kini terpejam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, aku mengelus pipinya. " Kau tahu kenapa aku tak suka kata-kata William Shakespearre itu? Karena aku tahu kisah kita tak akan berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet, kau akan mati saat kita sudah bahagia nanti.. " ujarku padanya, dia tak mungkin mendengarkanku kan? Jadi siapa peduli aku berbicara sendiri. " Aku tahu kau mendengarku, jadi bukalah matamu itu dan tatap aku, jangan berpura-pura seperti itu.. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu tapi kau dengan mudahnya pergi terlalu cepat.. " ujarku. " Aku ... " kata-kataku terhenti, tak sanggup lagi mengatakannya, aku terisak pelan, dan lama-lama air mata yang keluar dari mataku semakin banyak. Tunggu, aku merasakan sesuatu, seperti ada tangan yang menghapus air mataku, tidak aku pasti berhalusinasi, " Aku tak bilang akan mati kan, Lu? " suara seseorang. Aku mengenal jelas suara siapa itu. Reflek aku menatapnya, dia, orang yang tadi kutangisi menatapku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. " Antibiotiknya bekerja, kurasa, dan aku juga menyukaimu tapi kau benar-benar tak pernah peka " ujarnya. Aku tertawa seperti orang bodoh lalu memeluknya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Yaah, aku tahu kisahku dan gadis ini tak akan seperti Romeo dan Juliet kan?

FIN


End file.
